erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Faithful Tomorrow (plot)
This plot was inspired for an airship-themed contest held by Manga Mania (issue #7, 2006). The contest entry was to contain one airship, one young pilot and one important mission, all detailed in a text that should fit as the blurb on a DVD box. Somehow I was one of five people who won a Last Exile boxset in this contest. Then again, Manga Mania was discontinued a year later - maybe we were the only ones participating. Some minor edits made to replace the more cringe-worthy names with the tropes they represented. Characters *Mai Ajam *her mother Amirah Ajam *Mai's childhood friend 5:e forskargruppen *dr. Junya Vicenti *dr Miyoshi *dr Akan Settings Earth, pretty much all over the place but starting out somewhere in Africa. Research list Plot sketch *Story goal: *Subplot threads: **1. **2. **3. **4. **5. **6. **7. *Additional: *Plot tension: *Release: *Downtime: *Black moment: *Resolution: *After effects of resolution: Summary outline (free-form chronological summary of all introductory scenes) Miscellaneous scene notes (free form summary of scenes appearing in the middle portion) Closing scene notes (scenes appearing in the closing portion) Story evolution - the beginning #Conflict is introduced: #Story goal is introduced: #Characters are outfitted for their tasks: #Detail each character's strength and weaknesses: Story evolution - the middle #Characters design short-term goals to reach the story goal #Quest to reach the story goal begins #First short term goals are thwarted. #Characters react with disappointment #stakes of conflict are raised #characters react to the conflict #characters revise old or design new short-term goals. #quest to reach the story goal is continued #short-term goals are again thwarted #characters react with disappointment #stakes of the conflict are raised #characters react to the conflict #Downtime begins #characters revise old or design new short-term goals with renewed vigor #the quest to reach the story goal continues, but instability abounds #the black moment begins #the characters react to the black moment Story evolution - the end #a pivotal, life-changing event occurs #characters modify short-term goals one last time #the showdown begins #the opposition is vanquished and the conflict ends #the story goal is achieved. #Characters react to the resolution of the plot and the subplots #the relationship black moment is addressed (romance novels only) #Characters revise their life goals #Possible re-emergence of the conflict or opposition Old notes Synopsis The airship: Morning Hope The young pilot: Mai Ajam The important mission: To find the rest of the Chosen Many and form a Badass Army/Multinational Team Mai Ajam, almost 15 years old, is the daughter of the famous scientist Amirah, who has invented the search system Whisper, drew the blueprints for the Morning Hope and has won two Nobel prizes unrelated to the story. The world has reached what we’d call the future and much has changed. The fossil fuels have almost entirely ran out and both nature and humanity has taken a toll along the way. Forty years prior to the start of the story, a portal to another world was opened at the North Pole. Enthusiastic scientists cracked golden compass jokes before rallying some diplomatic support and making first contact. Soon the people on both sides of the portal exchanged culture and knowledge freely, emigrated and immigrated. Unfortunately other creatures also passed through the portal, creatures that to us could only be described as monsters. The monsters can only be defeated by mysterious children that appear to have this power for no good reason at all. It is these children that Whisper is programmed to trace. Mai was discovered to be one of those children during a test run and now have to leave her life by the equator to find the other Plot Coupons while fighting monsters along the way. When they are all gathered they’ll form a badass army of essentially child soldiers because apparently that’s the most effective weapon against monsters. Mai is aided by her mother’s inventions, a childhood friend and the ship Morning Hope that’s powered by Mai’s strange ability as well as sun panels. Just in case. Plot *2010 – ett hål sprängs upp till en annan värld. *Utvandring i båda riktningarna. *Demonvarelserna kommer till vår värld. *Ca 2050 uppfinner Mais mamma söksystemet ”Whisper” som ska spåra unga personer med potential för att stoppa demonerna. *Först att bli utpekad blir Mai själv… *Hon ger sig iväg med ett skepp som hennes föräldrar byggt, tillsammans med en barndomskompis. *Dom hamnar mitt i en strid. *Dom hittar andra med förmågor. *Frågorna runt vad som egentligen hände för 40 år sedan blir allt mer angelägna. *Dom stöter på en av demonerna. *Regeringen börjar ställa sig i vägen. *Man får veta mer om demonernas ursprung. *Dom träffar dr Vicenti (70-75 år gammal). Denna förklarar mer om den andra världen och varelserna som finns där. *Mai och dom andra får göra sitt val. Prologue 2010: Nordpolen; Vi har äntligen lyckats! Efter att dr Miyoshi kopplat in sin maskin igen har ett märkligt fenomen tidvis flimrat till jämte det ack så förunderliga norrsken som i detta nu dansar ovanför mitt tält. Hittills har fenomenet verkat mycket instabilt, men nu har den skimrande portalen varit synlig 24 timmar utan att dess värden förändrats. Dr Akan påstår fortfarande att han får in märkliga signaler över vår radio. På hans inrådan har vi ständig radioövervakning, även under dom tider som vi inte förväntas få in meddelanden från våra andra baser. Kan vi verkligen ha funnit en ny värld? Dr Junya Vicenti ''-'' 5:e forskargruppen - projekt Norrsken 2010 sprängdes det upp ett hål till en annan värld vid nordpolen. Entusiastiska forskare och diplomater idkade genast kontakt med invånarna. Snart utbytte folken kulturer och kunskaper fritt. Människor från vår värld utvandrade till den mystiska nya världen i hopp om att hitta ett nytt Amerika. Åt andra hållet kom invånare från den andra världen till oss. 2012: En artikel i vetenskapstidningen ”Morgondagens Värld”; Överlevande från den senaste anfallsvågen på Island, den så kallade ”Reykjavikskatastrofen”, svär att dom blev anfallna av monster som omöjligt kan ha varit av denna värld. Militära element har nu starkt börjat mana för striktare kontroll vid Norrskensportalen – som under sina två års existens mottagits med lika delar rädsla, förskräckelse, hopp och glädje. Statliga myndigheter förnekar än så länge att det skulle kunna vara något från den andra världen som anfallit städerna, men det är ett faktum att alla bosättningar som anfallits har legat inom samma område – från Nordpolen räknat. 2013 var det ett allmänt känt att varelser från den andra världen som bara kan beskrivas som demoniska eller monstruösa hade tagit sig igenom Norrskensportalen. Efter påtryckningar har gränsen mellan dom båda världarna stängts, även om själva portalen ännu är öppen men under hård bevakning. Forskare, ambassadörer och diplomater hoppas fortfarande på att få hjälp av dom vetenskapsmän som man tidigare varit i kontakt med från den andra världen. Men sedan gränsen stängdes har inget hörts från dom människor som utvandrade till den andra världen. Det sista meddelandet som mottogs före tystnaden var från forskaren Junya Vicenti – en av dom som var med när portalen öppnades. Vad meddelandet innehöll är klassificerat som en statssäkerhet och hålls hemligt. Dom som färdades från den andra världen till våran tycks även dom ha försvunnit spårlöst. En del tror att myndigheterna kan ha gett dem falska ID för att dom ska slippa provokationer från allmänheten. Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:WIP